The Kids are Allright
by kidfromsix
Summary: This is a story about two teenage childern of Hunger Games victors who go looking for answers about their parents pasts making a daring plan along the way. Their efforts produce more than they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

The Kids Are All right Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to The Hunger Games

Authors note;

**In order to write this story I had to tinker with the timeline a little bit. Suzanne Collins writes that Katniss doesn't have her first child until fifteen years after returning to district 12, but imagine if you will, shortly after their return on a very special night the planets are in alignment and everything "clicks" Anastasia is the result.**

I would like to thank: Desiree Ann **The Hunger Games Annie's Story**

s/7940276/1/

Bookworm & Lover **Children of the Victors**

s/7903986/1/

I was inspired by their stories to write this, hope you enjoy it!

Note; The **Memorial** day mentioned in this story is celebrated on what used to be Reaping day. Now it is a day of mourning, remembrance, and celebration. A day to mourn all those tributes who have died in the past, A day to remember them and their sacrifice and a day to celebrate the fact that children no longer have to die to appease a criminal state.

Forward: Sooner or later we get stuck with it. I don't think you can get out of school without writing about it. I'm talking about the traditional essay "What Memorial Day means to my family and I" Most kids scribble on about "Oh it means I don't have to worry about being reaped for the games anymore, we live better now, or I can actually plan for my future now" All these things are true, but I "lucked out" when my high school class got this assignment, because of what happened to me about a year and a half ago. I was able to glide through because I actually had something to write about, here then is my story.

My name is Daniel Odair; I live here in District 4 with my mom, Annie, We live in a little house near the gulf. With the stipend my mom gets from the government, and with what I bring in from fishing, we do all right. I do not remember my dad, because he died in the war before I was born. Everybody says I look just like him; all I know is that sometimes my mother will give me a funny look and just start crying. When I am not out fishing or fighting off girlfriends with wicked intentions on my body, I am taking care of my mom. Annie was a victor in the 70th Hunger Games, unfortunately that victory cost her sanity. The trauma she suffered in those games plus the pain of loosing my father pretty much drove her over the edge. She is doing better now, but I can usually count on being wakened two or three times a week by her screaming, coming out of the many nightmares that haunt her sleep. I just feel so helpless, all my life I have had to be there to comfort her and get her back to sleep, but it never seems like it is enough.

My mom has a younger sister Emily who comes over two or three times a week to help her, longer when I am out on a fishing boat. From time to time my "Aunt" Johanna comes down from District 2 where she and my "Uncle "Gale live. Actually, they are not really my aunt and uncle, just real good friends of my mom; Johanna was also a victor in the games (before my mom I think) and a mentor later on. She and my mom share a special bond having both been victors, and if my mom is feeling especially depressed "Aunt" Johanna can usually get her back on track for a while.

The best part about Johanna's visits is that Stormy comes with her when she's not in school.

Stormy is Gale and Johanna's daughter, she's 16 has beautiful green eyes, long dark hair and my best friend. I have known and played with this girl since we were babies, we also, share a bond of sorts, Stormy and I always seem to know just what the other is thinking. When Stormy visits, we usually go for long walks on the beach, just "hang out" and talk about our friends, or go swimming in the ocean.

One of the things we usually talk about is why our parents always clam up when we ask them about their lives when they were our ages. We know about mom and Johanna having been in the games and all that, and that Gale was involved in the war, but beyond that, questions are always met with silence, changing of the subject, or told that it is none of our business. This "stonewalling" really had us bugged, we are always thinking of ways to ferret out information from the grown-ups usually to no avail.

About two years ago Gale, Johanna and Stormy were down for a visit, Stormy and I had been out taking a moonlit walk on the beach and got back to the house later than we should have. As we were sneaking by an open window, we heard our folks talking. Their voices were muted but I heard Gale mutter something about District 12, and a name, Mellark! Mellark, I could not recall anyone mentioning that name before. This certainly sounded like a clue to me, District 12, could this Mellark be found there? This was certainly going to require more investigation. Stormy agreed to see what she could dig up when she got back home, and I promised to see what I could find out.

It's sure nice to have "connections" Through a fishing buddy I was able to get access to the video library over at the District Admin office, so one day after school I went over there and sat down with several boxes of old vid's and began my "investigation." I opened a box just marked "70th" stuck the tape into the player and watched this beautiful young girl in a pretty green dress standing on a stage with some guy shifting around nervously beside her. " Mom!" That beautiful young lady was my mom! My mom before the games and untold horrors stole her life. I looked closer, there were those pretty green eyes, the curly brown hair before the streaks of grey had set in. I just sat there mesmerized, hitting rewind over and over again. "Mom, what did they do to you?" a question that kept swirling around in my mind. I also noticed scenes with what could only be my dad. Wow! Now I see why everyone says I look just like him, We have a few pictures of him of course, but actually watching a video of him moving around was a whole different thing. Now the video showed him standing next to my mom waving at the crowd, what was this all about? I just sat there transfixed watching my parents in another time, long before I was born, tears started coming to my eyes as I studied every feature of my parents,

Wait! What was that? My mom was smiling! I kept repeating this scene over and over again, in all the time I've known her I've never seen my mom smile, not once, I made a vow to myself right there that I would do whatever I had to do to make her smile again.

The next thing I knew I was being ushered out as it was closing time, looks like I would have to come back another day, but all I could think of on my way home, and later that night lying in bed were those images of my mom and dad.

Later that week I got a chance to watch the tapes again, I chose an unmarked one and stuck it in the player. This time I saw what must have been tributes riding in chariots, everybody had different costumes on, Man! Look at those two, they were literally on fire! Black body suits and fire blazing at their backs. I didn't have audio on this thing so I couldn't tell if they were saying their names, Wait! There it was, the emblem for District 12. "Twelve!" they were from 12? Maybe I was on the right track? I fast forwarded a little bit and saw the same girl sitting next to the host in a beautiful red dress. Man! This girl was a real "looker." Just then a caption appeared on the bottom of the video, Katniss Everdeen, District 12 The Girl on Fire, She sure was on fire alright.

I then watched as she stood up and spun around and fire swirled around the lower part of her dress, I could tell the audience was going crazy. I re-ran this scene a couple more times then moved ahead a little bit. The next scene was a guy, the same one who was with Katniss in the chariot . District 12 Peeta Mellark I gasped when I saw the name, MELLARK! There it was! I stopped the machine and just sat there thinking. "Did my "Aunt" and "Uncle" and my mom know these people? I had my answer a little later when I watched another vid. There they were, all four of them on a beach, looking beat to Hell! But there was my dad, "Aunt" Johanna, Katniss and Peeta.

As I walked home, my mind reeled with a million thoughts. Instead of answers, I kept thinking of more questions, that night I kept tossing and turning, my brain churning with too many questions, and no answers. The next day I got Emily to get mom out of the house for awhile and I called Stormy. After telling her what I found, there was silence for a moment then she said " No doubt about it, we're gonna have to pay a visit to District 12." I thought about this for a minute then said "Well, when could we go?" "It takes a full day or more by train, what'll we tell our folks?"

"Don't the schools in your district let out for a week the same time they do here in 2?" "Yeah! In three weeks, why! Do you want to try and go over there then?" "It'll be the only chance we can get" Stormy said. " I'm going to have to talk with mom's sister about staying here with her for a week, she's gonna want to know why." " Leave the story to me" Stormy said, "I'll call you after I make some phone calls and get our stories set up" "Hope this will work" I muttered, "Relax, piece of cake" giggled Stormy as she hung up.

Two days later Stormy called back and true to her word she had a story all cooked up. "I've got a friend who lives in district 13. I told my mom I wanted to visit her and since we studied about it in school, I wanted to visit the old bunkers. I also asked my mom if it would be alright if you could go with me, she gave me a funny look, but said only if you could get somebody to watch your mom." "I'll talk to Emily, I think I can bribe her with a basket of juicy clams I can get from a special spot I know about." "Great" she said, "Let me know when things are all set on your end, I'll get us a room on the train, and let you know when I'll be arriving so you can jump on."

One of the nice things about being a victor in the old Hunger Games (at least a live one I guess) is that you got to ride the train for free, and that included immediate families. I took out my rail pass from my wallet and thought "We're going to do this thing, now all I have to do is convince my mom and her sister." A little sweet talking, a basket of clams and a bucket of shrimp and Emily was good to go, my mom was a little bit harder to convince. She was afraid, she worried something might happen, even started crying, but a call to "Aunt" Johanna got her calmed down and with a grudging acceptance I was going to be on my way. Stormy called back and we finalized our plans, then hunkered down to wait for vacation week.

The fateful morning came and I made final arrangements with Emily, kissed and hugged my mom and headed for the train station before she changed her mind. By now I was starting to feel the first pangs of doubt, I really hated telling my mom stories like that but if nobody was going to tell us the truth, we were going to have to find it out for ourselves. Soon the train arrived and I saw Stormy waving at me from a window. "Well, here we go" I nervously thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Stormy met me as I boarded the train and took me to the small room she had reserved. After she closed the door she showed me how the bed came out from the opposite seats. I looked at this arrangement and said "Stormy, there's only one bed!" "So, got a problem with that?" "You wicked girl" I thought, "I don't know what you're thinking Daniel, but I'm gonna be sleeping, they didn't have any compartments with two beds." After pushing the bed back we settled into the comfy seats. I noticed Stormy was wearing green cargo pants and a black tank top. "She's really starting to fill out nicely" I thought trying not to leer at her. She caught me staring at her chest and snapped "What are you looking at?" I turned my head and said "Nice day to travel isn't it?" "Men" she huffed with a disgusted look on her face. "So you think we can really pull this thing off?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Any chance your folks will call your friend?" "If they do I've got it covered, no sweat" This didn't improve my confidence any but we started to decide what our plan of attack would be once we arrived in District 12.

We stayed in our room until supper then made our way up to the club car where we bought sandwiches, and some fruit. While moving around the train I noticed we were the only teenagers on board, mostly adults, or parents with little children. No one paid any attention to us so we settled back in our room and ate our meal.

As we rocketed closer to 12 I started to have second thoughts as unknown dread started to grow in my gut,. Stormy looked like she was starting to have second thoughts as well, we continued to make small talk until around midnight when Stormy said " Well I guess we better get the bed out and try to get some sleep, gonna hafta be ready for anything tomorrow, don't know about you, but I wanna be rested." "Yeah , me too" I sighed.

We pulled out the bed and just stood there looking at it, "Which side you want ?" I asked, "I'll take closest to the door" she said "If I have to get up during the night to pee or something I don't want to wake you trying to climb all over you." "Whatever" I shrugged.. I started to climb into bed when Stormy cleared her throat and said "forgetting something?" "Huh!" I said. Stormy was staring at my pants and as I looked down she said "Don't worry I won't rape you" and started to giggle. My face got bright red but I quickly took off my pants, now just a tee shirt and my underwear and dove under the blanket to the other side of the bed. Stormy took off her pants but left her top on, turned off the light and crawled into bed, she turned on her side away from me and just said "Get some sleep." As I lay there listening to the rumble of the train, all I could think of was that if Stormy's folks knew what we were doing right now I'd be a dead man, hah!

I really didn't get much sleep, between not being used to sleeping on trains and the nagging worry I was feeling, I think I only got about two hours worth. I woke about dawn to the sound of Stormy softly snoring next to me. I carefully sat up and watched her for a couple of minutes, something about her form lying next to me with just part of her head sticking out. "Are you done watching me?" a muffled voice said. I shifted quickly in the bed trying to think of something witty to say but all I could come up with was "No, I was jus-never mind guess we better get cleaned up and ready for our big day" Stormy slipped out of bed put her pants on and headed for the women's washroom, I quickly got dressed and pushed the bed back in, I was just folding up the blanket's when she returned. "While you're getting cleaned up I'll go get us something to eat" she yawned.

We spent the rest of the morning discussing what might await us in District 12, the people I had seen in the vid's and just looking out the window watching the scenery zip by. Soon an announcement came over the intercom that we were due into the District 12 station in 15 minutes. We grabbed our small travel bags and looked around the room for anything that might have been left then headed for the restrooms before taking our places at the end of the car where the conductor stood.

We quickly exited the train after it stopped and stood on the platform and looked around. All the buildings (what few there were) looked pretty new, I think I might have read somewhere that District 12 was flattened by the capitol during the war, and judging by the newness of the buildings it must have been true. I looked at Stormy and drew in my breath and said " Well let's do it" : Yeah" she said in an uncertain tone.

We headed for the District admin office and upon entering spotted a woman typing away on a computer. "Uh miss" "know where we can find a Mellark?" Without even looking up from her work she simply said "Bakery" in a loud voice. "Thanks" I mumbled and out the door we went. Walking up the wide street Stormy spotted it but we both froze in our tracks, a chill going up my back. MELLARK BAKERY read the sign, we both looked at each other "Still wanna do this?" I stammered. "Buck up Daniel" said Stormy patting me on the back and slightly pushing me forward.

We stood hesitantly at the door before slowly entering, the smell of fresh baked goods filling our nostrils. "Can I help you?" a voice spoke from behind a counter, I looked over towards the end of it and saw a very attractive girl with thick dark hair and the prettiest blue eyes I'd ever seen. She had small splotches of flour on her freckled face, and was putting rolls of some kind into the display case. "I'll ask again, can I help you?" "Unm, aaah, uh we're looking for Mellark" I stammered.

"Which one?" "My dad or my mom, it can't be me 'cuz I sure don't know you two" she said as she continued to place rolls onto a tray in the display case. "Your dad I guess" said Stormy, "Dad! Some kids here to see you!" Well this was it, this was the showdown, at this moment I wished I was a million miles from here but a moment later a man I immediately recognized from the vids came out from a back room and stood there just looking at us. As he stared at me I could see his eyes get wide and his brow go up, he stared at me for a moment then looked over at Stormy, I could see a scowl forming on his face.

"Did somebody send you kids here" he growled "nuhhh no sir" I said finally speaking up, determined to get my answers. "I see" He stared at me a little longer before saying in a softer tone "Your Annie's son aren't you, Daniel is it?" yes sir" my mind was racing at this moment "Does he know my mom, how does he know my name? wait! He must have known my dad, spotting the resemblance, but my name? Turning to Stormy he quietly asked " You must be Gayle and Johanna's daughter," speaking up, Stormy said " my name's Stormy sir! "So it is, "You kids come back here and have a seat, Anna! Go home and get your mother over here right now please!" I could see the girl pulling off her apron and bolting for the door.

As we entered a back room Mr. Mellark indicated a bench for us to sit on, taking our seats he said "Now, would you mind explaining what's going on here?" I looked up at him and said" Sir, we just got tired of being stonewalled by our parents every time we try and ask questions about what they did when they were our age" "I see" he said softly "So you two just took it upon yourselves to jump on a train and pay us a visit huh!" "Pretty much sir" "We heard Stormy's dad mention your name a while back and District 12, We put two and two together, decided this was where we might find some answers and here we are" I heard someone enter the store Peeta looked over his shoulder and said "Wait here don't go anywhere" and walked out to the counter, Both of looked at each other the fear clearly showing in our eyes, I patted Stormy's leg and said in a hushed tone "Well, it's been good to know you, we've certainly had it now!" I could see tears start to form at the corners of her eyes just as the front door opened and a woman's voice said "Peeta! What's the problem? I was busy" "Back room!" was all he said.

A woman whom I instantly recognized as Katniss entered the room, she looked at me and gasped her hands going to her face. It was the girl I saw in the old video's, older now, the age showing in her eyes just like my mom. Her dark hair was in a braid but I could see it heavily streaked with gray. She approached me slowly, hands still held to her face. Her voice now calmer, said "You really are the spitting image of your father" "Yes Ma'am, that's what everybody tells me" "How's your mother? You didn't leave her alone did you?" "No, her sister is staying with her" Katniss then turned her attention to Stormy, "You are?" "Stormy Hawthorne Ma'am" she replied, Katniss stood there a moment not saying anything, then softly asked, "Gale is your father isn't he?" "Yes ma'am replied Stormy. Mrs. Mellark suddenly appeared misty eyed, like she was remembering something in her mind, until her husband came back into the room. "Looks like we've got a problem" He then looked straight at Stormy and started to chuckle when he said "I sure wouldn't want to be in your shoes young lady, the last person I'd want mad at me is your mother, she's liable to rip your throat out.

Upon hearing this Stormy sank further into her seat and started to cry. "Peeta! Stop it, can't you see these kids are scared" "Sorry, I couldn't resist." Katniss glared at him and bent down to hug Stormy. About this time I noticed that cute girl peering around the corner at us, a definite smirk on her face. "Anna! Would you please take our guests over to the house and see that they're comfortable, get them something to eat or drink, Wait! Take a couple of those cheese buns on the counter over there." As we followed her out the door I heard her dad say "We'll be over in a little bit" "So what's your name" I asked the attractive young lady as we slowly walked down the street. "Anastasia, Anna for short" as she munched a scone. "Are you guys really in big trouble?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"Probably" answered Stormy, "Our folks think we're in District 13 visiting a friend" "Ouch!" Replied Anastasia "I was just starting to like you guys." "Well, here we are." We entered the well kept house that Anastasia said the government built for her folks after they won the 74th Hunger Games. "I saw your folks on some of the old vid's even saw one with them and my dad and my "Aunt" Johanna." sitting on a beach." "Quarter Quell, just before the war" said Anastasia as she put the buns on a plate and drew water from the tap into clay cups.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I take it that your parents have told you something about their pasts" I asked as we sat down on a couch. "Not really, my mom never says anything, and my dad has only mentioned a few things, but pretty much all I know comes from my "Uncle" Haymitch, but that's only when he's sober. "Well, you probably know more than we do" said Stormy "That's why we came here, to get answers." "Well don't expect my parents to tell you anything." remarked Anna. We then passed the time talking about District 12, our friends, and school.

While we were sitting there I started to watch Anna, if she noticed me looking at her she didn't show any indication, She was one terrific looking girl I asked her how old she was "Sixteen going on twenty!" she said laughingly, good sense of humor there, "Why going on twenty?" I asked. "Mom and dad really keep me hopping, between helping my dad down at the bakery and my mom here at home I've got a lot of responsibilities, Oh! Did I mention I go out hunting when I get the chance" "Are you a pretty good hunter?" I asked while I munched on one of the cheese buns. "Not bad, not bad," she replied now looking me over very intently. "My mom taught me to shoot, in fact we go out to the woods together and hunt together sometimes. She and I like to compete against each other at targets, she usually beats me but I'm really getting good at it. Another year or two and I'll be giving her a run for her money."

Pretty soon Anastasia's mother came home and sat down by her daughter. "Peeta told me everything, I guess we call your folks Stormy, do you have the number?" "Yes ma'am!" She said as she rose and walked over to a desk to write the number down on a piece of paper. Katniss took the slip of paper and started dialing the phone. I could see poor Stormy getting a fearful look in her eyes as she resumed her place on the couch..

After Katniss dialed the number hours seemed to go by as she waited for someone to pick up on the other end, when actually only seconds passed. "Hello? Johanna?….Yes, this is Katniss, ….I know it has been a long time, maybe too long! Listen, Johanna! We've got a little situation here, ….yes that's right. Listen, earlier this afternoon your daughter and Annie's son showed up here, an-" "WHAT!" we could all hear the unmistakable shriek of Stormy's mom clearly over the phone. Katniss immediately held the phone away from her ear and grimaced as Johanna continued to yell.

By now Stormy was close to tears with a definite fear in her eyes, Anna's mother then started talking louder into the mouthpiece, "Jo..Jo..Johanna! Calm down! They're safe, they're sitting right here in front of me." Things got quiet on the other end for a moment when Katniss said "Just calm down Johanna! Here, here's your daughter!" Stormy acted like the phone would bite her, and with her mother on the other end it just might. I was secretly glad it wasn't me but I knew my time was coming.

Stormy put the phone up to her ear and sobbed "Mom I'm sorry! Yes we're fine, mom, we just wanted answers, mom…mom! Don't yell! Listen to me!" By this time we were all staring at Stormy sympathizing with her as she struggled to talk with her mother over the phone. Finally she handed the phone back to Katniss and said "Mom wants to talk to you."

Things must have quieted down on the other end because Anna's mom was able to carry on a normal conversation. "Okay then, we'll put them on the train tomorrow….yes….that will be fine, …no, no problem, okay then!…yes, nice to hear from you again Johanna, say hi to your husband for me then…okay, bye Johanna." Mrs. Mellark put the phone back down and came over and sat down by Stormy who was still sobbing, she put her arms around her and quietly said " as long as I've known your mother she's never been one to take things very calmly.

She comforted Stormy a little longer, then got up and went into the kitchen, Anna looked at us and said" What'll you think your folks will do? Stormy just looked at her and continued to sob. Anna went to her side and put her arm around Stormy and began to gently squeeze her. As for myself, I knew I had let my mother down, I had lied to her, broken an unspoken trust. I could never look her in the eye again, boy did I ever feel like shit!

Before long Mr. Mellark came home, glanced at us then headed for the kitchen, I could hear him conversing with his wife. Pretty soon he walked into the living room and stood in front of me. "I'm really disappointed in you Daniel" his eyes boring into me, "You've really let your mother down, one thing we all learned in the arena is that you never let your team mates down. You and your mother were team mates, She relies on you son." By now I was so choked up I couldn't say a word, I just lowered my head and looked miserable "I only knew your dad for only a short time but I don't think he would think very highly of what you've done to your mother." He stared at me a little longer turned and walked into the kitchen leaving me to feel like a class "A" heel.

Supper was a pretty subdued affair, nobody spoke much at all, then the phone rang, Peeta got up and went into the other room. "Gayle? How have you been?…(chuckle!) ..yeah they're feeling pretty low, does Annie know about this? Hmmm!" their voice dropped to where I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I was pretty sure it was about us. Soon he came back into the kitchen and sat back down. Passing the potatoes he spoke to no one in particular saying "Change in plans" Everybody perked up and looked at him. " Gayle, Johanna, and even Annie are coming here!" "Coming here?" exclaimed his wife, "Yep, day after tomorrow" Every body looked at Stormy and I without comment. Stormy and I then looked at each other each thinking "what's the deal now?" Mrs. Mellark looked over to her husband and quietly said "Peeta, do you know how long it's been since we've seen them?" "too long" he said "too long"

After supper Stormy and I jumped right in to help with the dishes and put things away, the Mellark's were all in the living room while we quietly discussed what our parents might be up to, not coming up with any answers we finished cleaning up and slowly walked into the other room. As we sat down Mr. Mellark got up and went upstairs. Soon he came down with what looked like a small portrait in his hand. He handed it to me and I examined it closer, it was a picture done in watercolors of my parents. They were sitting next to each other on what appeared to be a beach. I studied that picture as tears began to form. They looked so happy together that young couple I saw in that old video, not yet aware of the Hell they were about to be thrown into. I started to cry for them, for my mother who I had let down. "Take it Daniel, take it as a gift" I looked up at Peeta and said "thank you sir, my mother will cherish this." He patted me on the shoulder and then walked over to a chair and sat down.

We all settled in the living room and talked about our parents, what they were doing and life in general in our respective districts, both of Anna's parents were keen to hear news of my mother.

"I didn't know your mother that well," said Mrs. Mellark, "I knew your father more, as we were all in the Quell together, I was particularly impressed with the way he looked out for Maggs." "This was a new name on me, Stormy looked puzzled as well. Anna's parents especially wanted to know how my mom, was coping. I told them about the bouts of depression and the nightmares. Looking at Mrs. Mellark I could see in her eyes she knew all too well what my mom was going through.

It wasn't long before Mr. Mellark got up and announced that it was getting late and that he had to be at the bakery as usual. "Are you going to let Haymitch know about Gayle and the others?" he asked , looking at his wife then back to us. "Yeah, I'll stop by his place later in the morning after I think he's up," she replied. Stormy got to bunk with Anna, I got the couch. All things considered, I'm surprised I wasn't forced to sleep out back.

The next morning we were up early, Stormy and I had decided that getting back into people's good graces was top priority here and promptly "volunteered" to help Mr. Mellark in the bakery doing whatever he needed us to do. He chuckled and said "You kids are going to earn your keep today" and gave us a funny smile.

By the time lunch rolled around both of us were dragging, I thought I was in pretty good shape, working the boats like I had been. But carrying bags of flour, mixing and general bakery work is pretty taxing, while we were mixing flour I happened to look over at Anna, and noticed she was developing some muscle on her arms, apparently working in a bakery will do that to you. Stormy and Anna teamed up and every once in awhile I'd hear girlish giggling coming from their direction, when I would look their way they would quickly turn their heads but continue to giggle, no doubt I was the focus of their attention.

We were permitted to sample some of the bakery's specialties, I was getting pretty fond of those cheese buns Stormy was hooked on these little cream filled things, all I knew is that we couldn't get stuff like this where we lived. Since Mr. Mellark was able to get ahead on things because of our help, he let us knock off early. After getting all the flour off ourselves Anna offered to show us a little bit of the town and the area where she and her mom hunted.

As we walked around town she pointed out where her mom's original house had stood before being destroyed by the capitol bombing attack, We walked by this Haymitch guy's house but saw no signs of life. I asked her, "I can't be sure, but it seems to me I've heard this Haymitch guy's name mentioned before." "He's a good friend of my folks," replied Anna, "he comes over from time to time and just gets in mom's way, that's about all I know about him." We walked over to the large memorial and mass grave of all the people who died in the attack on the District. Anna then showed us where her mother's sister had her name carved on the tablet. "She died in the capitol but people insisted her name be on this memorial, sometimes I'll see my mother kneeling here touching her sister's name" sadness starting to creep into her voice.

"C'mon, let's go out to the woods" Anna showed us where the old fence used to be, the tree line reflecting the old fence location. We walked for awhile until coming to a weathered grey rock overlooking a small valley. Looking at Stormy Anna said" This is where my mom and your dad used to sit and talk, I think it was their special spot, there's a small pond out that way we visit sometimes, there's even an old house next to it."

We sat with our backs to the rock stared out into the distance wrapped in thoughts of our own. For some odd reason I found my arm pulling Anna closer, she made no attempt to resist and before we knew it, our lips were pressed against each other's. Sometimes when unplanned things such as this occur, it's best to just take things in stride, and let "it" happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

We slowly walked back to Anna's house, enjoying the beautiful day talking as we went. I asked her if she had a boyfriend, "Not at the moment but that could change" she laughingly said. I was puzzled by this answer but didn't pursue it any further as we began to speculate about what our folks might be up to by traveling here. Anna stopped, turned and looked at us." Maybe this is a good thing, just think, all the adults will be here at the same time." Anna continued, " Maybe we can get them to open up I certainly want to meet your parents, Maybe they just want to see my folks again, who knows! When Uncle Haymitch comes over hah! Anything could happen."

Once we got back to the house "Victors Village" Anastasia called it Mrs. Mellark asked to speak to Stormy alone for a minute, they both went upstairs while Anastasia and I sat down in the living room and looked at each other. "Has anyone ever told you your cute' she said smiling at me. "All the time" I groaned, "Is Stormy your girlfriend?" "Actually I'm not sure, we've known each other all our lives, sometimes we act more like brother and sister, we've kissed from time to time, I've got on and off girlfriends back home, I'm sure she has boyfriends as well, too, although I don't really know. Why? You thinking of moving in on her." Anna just sat there and smiled at me looking me up and down, I was starting to get nervous.

Stormy and Katniss came back downstairs smiling and headed into the kitchen Anastasia took this as her cue and disappeared around the corner. Sitting there I heard more of that girlish giggling along with muted female chatter I rolled my eyes got up and started for the door. Suddenly there was a banging on the door and Anna's mom said "that must be Haymitch, Daniel would you let him in please." I opened the door to reveal a man of medium build with piercing grey eyes and unkempt dirty blond hair and a two day growth of beard. He was holding a bottle of what appeared to be wine and as he moved closer to me I could tell he had been drinking from it.

He stood in the doorway looking me up and down studying every feature, "Hmmm, so your young Daniel,," by now he was practically in my face the alcohol fumes reeking off him. He continued to push forward as I let him pass shuffled into the kitchen. "Katniss! He loudly spoke as he moved towards her and put his arm around her waist and gave her a slight squeeze. I stood in the doorway and watched a man clearly used up as he tried to engage in conversation with Mrs. Mellark. "Haymitch please, I'm trying to get dinner ready, you're welcome to stay but please sit down." By now the girls were looking at him, he studied Stormy for a minute then said "I can see a lot of Gale in you dear, how is your father?" Before she could speak Mrs. Mellark said "Kids, this is Haymitch Abernathy, a fellow victor in the games and a former mentor, a position he's taken on for the last seventeen years, haven't you Haymitch!" Haymitch shifted nervously in his chair and looked at us, "What else is a used up old mentor supposed to do?" he muttered.

Haymitch then remembered something he had to do and with the promise to return soon, he left. I heard Anastasia asking her mom something and soon both she and Stormy left. With everybody gone, I offered to help Mrs. Mellark with dinner. Standing next to her a thought came over me that, at the time seemed the right thing to do, I looked at her and quietly asked her "Mrs. Mellark, you said that you knew my father, other than what my mom has told me, I really don't know a thing, could you tell me anything."

She looked at me for a moment, a sad expression forming on her face, "Sit down Daniel." She sat in the chair next to me, and slowly began, her face brightening a bit.

"Your father was certainly a charmer, I know he even charmed me. It was while we were preparing for the parade for the Quell…Snow liked to do that, look over his gladiators who were about to die for…Well anyway, while we were preparing our chariots your father came up to me and offered me a sugar cube, apparently he loved them. We talked, but at that time I was still pretty upset at having to return to the capitol to fight, we all were, we thought we were done killing, but Snow wanted me dead, and this was his way to do it. It wasn't until we were on the island that I really saw what Finnick was made of.

"I couldn't help but be impressed by the way he looked out for Maggs, who I learned stepped in for your mother, he carried he on his back right up until the end when she sacrificed herself. Later, as I eventually learned more about him I couldn't help but be impressed, especially when you consider all he was forced to do. Your mother was very fortunate Daniel, he could have settled for any woman in the capitol, but he chose her. I look at you and see him you are certainly a living tribute to him."

By now I was so choked up I couldn't speak, but I finally managed to choke out,

"Could you tell me how he died?"

She looked at me for a moment, then in almost a whisper began;

"We were trying to sneak through the sewer towards the presidential mansion when we were attacked by a squad of Peacekeepers. We killed most of them, but suddenly these human lizard looking mutt things started swarming towards us. We decided to abandon our original plan and try to find a way to the surface as fast as possible. By now we had lost two more men trying to fight them off, Gale destroyed a bridge with explosive arrows but they kept on coming. One of my men found an access shaft to the surface but these mutts were almost on us.

We climbed as fast as we could but then I heard someone cry out from below, it was your dad still trying to hold off those mutts. Daniel, there was nothing we could do; the mutts were all over him in a second. I activated the explosive device in the holo I was carrying and dropped it down the shaft blowing most of them up your dad included; it was a lot better than being torn to shreads by those monsters." We sat there looking at each other for a moment, Katniss started crying: Daniel I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" I slowly got up and walked to her side, she stood and we embraced, I could feel her tears on my cheeks. "I ddddidn't know, I just didn't know, no one ever told me my mom, "Your mother doesn't know! And don't you ever tell her you hear!" Katniss said sternly.

We released our embrace, I saw Stormy, and Anna standing quietly by the kitchen entrance expressions of sadness on their faces, they must have heard the whole thing. "Don't you girls ever mention this either, I have too many nightmares about this. Daniel, you had a right to know, do with it what you will." "Thank you for telling me" I said and slowly walked to the living room and sat down.

I pondered this information trying to imagine my dad is last moments on earth, what he must have thought, was it of my mother? His life? These thoughts would continue to haunt me for a long time to come. Both girls came into the room and sat down on either side of me and gently squeezed my hands trying to comfort me, Anna gently rested her head on my shoulder, nobody spoke we sat that way until Haymitch returned.

The evening meal was certainly a lot livelier with Haymitch presiding. A catty comment here a sarcastic remark there, arguing with Mr. Mellark, Stormy and I just kicked back and let it come to us. We winked at each other knowing that we were getting priceless information that was slowly filling in the cracks. Mr. Mellark left the table and went upstairs, soon he returned with a large book, he placed it on the table and invited Stormy and I to look through it.

The images were pictures of people the knew wait! There was my picture just a baby in my mother's arms. There were small paintings apparently done by Mr. Mellark other mementos and more pictures, things were now starting to fall into place.

As I lay on the couch trying to fall asleep my mind kept trying to sort through all the information that had been revealed to me this evening. Apparently my "uncle" Gale had had a thing going with Anna's mom, had grown up here (I think I already knew that) something happened during the games that caused a falling out, that involves her holding Gale responsible for the death of her sister. Then there was the stuff about my dad, and Gale being part of the same military unit or whatever. Admittedly most of what I heard about Gale was probably of more interest to Stormy but one clue might lead to something even better.

One thing is for sure, there is no sleeping late in the Mellark household. Up, dressed and out on the street at 5 a.m., Mrs. Mellark said she wanted to speak to Stormy again but would send her along to the bakery as soon as she was finished. What was going on here? This was the second time she has spoken to Stormy alone; I am going to have to find out what that is all about. As we walked to the bakery, Anastasia was slightly ahead of me when she stopped and turned in my direction, "Hunh!" was all I got out before she slid her arms around my waist and pulled me close to her face planting one of the most passionate kisses I've ever had right on my mouth. Being no fool, I surrendered right there and dove right in.

We stood right there in the middle of the dark street and kissed with all the passion we could muster, finally I pulled away and said "Probably better get going, no telling who might be watching and Stormy will be coming along, besides what was that for." "For being so sweet" she chuckled. "What's the matter, don't like being kissed?" "Oh I like being kissed just fine, just not in the middle of the street for everyone to see. "Well I certainly know some places we can go for more privacy," she said softly. "I'll be glad to take you up on that offer Anna but right now we'd better get over to the bakery or your dad might come looking for us."

We worked until around 11o'clock when Mr. Mellark told us to go home and get cleaned up and that he would meet us down at the station later. Joining us on the way home Stormy seemed preoccupied about something, we tried to get her to tell us what Mrs. Mellark had talked to her about but she would not say. Giving up on that effort I started to think more and more about our impending doom, which was about an hour away. Back at the Mellark house, I wiped off all the flour and dried dough I could find and since I had not really brought much in the way of fresh clothes I changed to my cleanest dirty shirt. By the time, I went downstairs everybody was ready to go but Stormy was not around. "Where's she at I asked" "Don't worry Daniel," replied Anna "she'll meet us over at the station" she said with a sly smile.

Once we all arrived at the station, I looked around for Stormy but did not see her. "I'll be damned if I'm going to take the heat for this all alone" I thought but a few minutes later she came running up the street joining us out of breath. "Cutting it close aren't we?" I said. She just gave me a dirty look and said nothing. Mrs. Mellark started speculating on what Gale and Johanna might be like now just as Haymitch came shuffling up, being joined by Mr. Mellark a few minutes later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

About fifteen minutes later the train pulled into the station, my stomach was all butterflies now I started to think about how I had let my mother down and how could I face her. Which is what I did because she was the first one off the train glaring at me as she came down the steps. As I prepared to meet my fate, Anna's mom came sweeping around me and immediately embraced my mom welcoming her to District 12 remarking on her appearance and diffusing the situation.

While this was going on my "Aunt" and "Uncle" started down the steps glaring first at Stormy then at me. As they bore down on Stormy, Mrs. Mellark parted from my mom and embraced "Aunt" Johanna repeating her cheery greeting and welcome. Haymitch move in on "Uncle" Gale shaking his hand and slapping him on the back offering his own greeting. It occurred to me that they might have suspected something like this might happen so moved in to head off trouble before it started.

With all the commotion going on I notice we are starting to attract attention and draw a small crowd, I think Haymitch noticed this as well suggesting to everyone that we move this party over to the Victors Village and Katniss and Peeta's house. "Uncle" Gale told Stormy and I to grab their bags and Anastasia to get my mom's stuff. As we struggle behind the adults, (who by now are yakking away like a bunch of jabber jays I couldn't help but be in awe of these people walking in front of us the things they've done and their legacy, we were among giants.

I was just starting to think we were off the hook or at least a muted punishment (safety in numbers and all that) when my "Aunt" and "Uncle" veered off towards Haymitch's house, since that's where they were staying. We headed that way also but I started to get a sinking feeling. Sure enough, no sooner had we set down the bags Stormy's mom was in my face. "What were you two thinking?" she hissed, "Just WHAT were you two thinking?" The attack had begun. "Why did you lie to your mother, why did you lie to US?" "Mom! Please, we…" "You be quiet young lady I'll get to you later!" "You not only lied to your mother Daniel you left her alone." "Her own sister was with her! We set it all up" I pleaded. "That's beside the point" she snapped. "Annie thought you were dead, that she was alone, she cried! She was scared to death young man!" By now, the lump in my throat was so large I couldn't speak Stormy tried to come to the rescue again. "Mom please! We didn't mean to…"

"I told you to be quiet!" "Daniel you let your mother down, you let all of us down what do you have to say for yourself?"

It was now or never, I had to take the initiative or I was finished. "We're sorry for lying to you guys, but there's no sense talking when nobody's listening so we did the only thing we could think of. As for my mom….I'll have to make it up to her, but Aunt Johanna! You have to understand, we didn't mean any harm!" She got into my face again and replied; "Listen Daniel, Annie is my friend! I made your father a promise that if anything ever happened to him I would watch over her and you. Annie is my teammate I watch out for her, I don't let her down which is more than I can say for you." "God this woman was wicked with a knife!" I was out of ammunition, I didn't know what else to say so I sat down.

Johanna continued to rail to no one in particular about lying to her and mom, abandoning my mother and deceiving them in general when she stopped turned around and renewed her attack. In a very sinister voice, she said, "That reminds me; just what was the sleeping arrangement on the train young man." "Wha-" "You got my daughter pregnant didn't you?" "NO!" I shouted! "No ma'am I did not!" "Mom! We didn't do "I told you to be quiet young lady!" I tried to stand my ground again, "Sure there was only one bed, but I slept against the wall and Stormy slept on the other side, we did NOT! Do anything to be ashamed of." "A likely story. "I Think you cooked this whole thing up just so you could sleep with my daughter."

By now, I didn't know what to do, she was attacking me on all fronts, I was at my wit's end. "Listen Aunt Johanna, you've known me all my life you know I'm not the type of guy that would do something like that!" I looked over at "Uncle" Gale who maintained an uncommitted look. Stormy tried one more time, "Mom! I made the room reservation I could only get one bed, what were we supposed to do? Daniel's right we slept on opposite sides of the bed please believe us."

She scowled at me again saying, "I don't care if Annie is my best friend, if my daughter starts showing, or exhibits any sign of morning sickness YOU! Daniel Odair are a DEAD man!" A statement I could take to the bank. By now, she had lost most of her steam, "You'd better get over to Katniss's I want to talk to Stormy for a minute." I wasted no time heading for the door Gale following close behind. Once we were outside, he whispered to me "You're sure nothing happened? "I'm sure, please believe me Uncle Gale." He winked at me and said, "As long as I've lived with Johanna it always pays to step aside and watch for flying debris when she's on a tear." Ain't that the truth!

Upon arriving at the Mellark's, mom was sitting on the couch with Haymitch and Katniss on either side of her, she looked as if she had been crying. I walked up to her holding out my arms she rose and we embraced. "Mom I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare or lie to you." "I was scared Daniel, I thought you were dead, we didn't know where you had gone." I held her tight drying her eyes with my handkerchief. "Don't ever do that to me again, you're all I have left Daniel" she sniffled. I looked around at the grim looks staring at me Daniel Odair…Heel!

"Aunt" Johanna arrived with Stormy who immediately sought out Anna, they whispered something to each other and left the house The women congregated in the kitchen while I sat down by "Uncle" Gale and Haymitch. They started asking me questions about what was going on in District 4 and fishing, until the conversation turned to talk of my father.

Haymitch commenting, "Your certainly a spitting image of your father Daniel, I know he would be so proud of you, you certainly a testimony to his memory."

I looked at Uncle Gale and mumbled, Mrs. Mellark told me about when he died."

Stormy's dad looked at me with a pained expression, "He was a good man Daniel, he sacrificed so that Katniss and the rest of us could finish the mission." He then patted me on the knee and then added. "Don't let Jo scare you, you know what she's like especially in matters concerning Stormy."

I attempted a smile, "I know that, but I'm just a kid, I don't want her mad at me, Stormy and I didn't do anything on the train, please believe me."

He chuckled, and rubbed his hand over my head, "I know that, Jo does too, she the tiger protecting her cub, she really does like you Daniel, don't let it get to you."

He then started telling Haymitch about the last time he and his wife had visited us, and the cook-outs we enjoyed on the beach.

Supper consisted of everyone helping themselves to what was on the stove and in bowls on the table, then trying to find a place to sit wherever you could. "Uncle" Gale produced several bottles of wine that Haymitch pronounced top rate. We kids were even allowed to have a little, I didn't really care for it but the girls seemed to like it. Speaking of which, "Aunt" Johanna and Mrs. Mellark were getting ready to mount a search party when they came running in out of breath. No one could get them to say where they had been but Anna kept giving me a funny smile.

After dinner, we kids worked on the dishes and pans trying to hear what the grow-ups were talking about in the next room, finally Mrs. Mellark came in and said, "would you kids please join us in the other room!" Something funny here but we trooped in and sat on the couch.

Uncle Gale came over, stood in front of us, and began; "we've been talking among ourselves and have decided that maybe we do owe you kids an explanation of sorts." He started slowly walking slowly around the room as if in thought, "first of all we'd like to apologize for not realizing just how desperate you were for the truth. The fact that you, Daniel and Stormy wet to the effort to search out information on us and actually came here to 12 is remarkable, you knew you'd be in big trouble yet you came anyway has humbled us." " What we are about to tell you isn't everything, some things are just too painful or just too private, maybe someday but not now. What we tell you this evening should suffice and answer most of your questions. As time goes by and we feel that you will understand, more information might be forthcoming." With that, began the story we worked so hard to discover.

Peeta began by explaining reaping day now called Memorial Day, how all the children from 12 to 18 had their names paced in a bowl every year until they were 19. Mrs. Mellark explained Tessera and how it increased the chances of being reaped. In turn, everyone explained to us a little bit about what it was like hearing your name called and going up on that stage, even my mother talked at length about her experience and the boy that was chosen with her. We were told about traveling to the capital, the food on the trains the way the people in the capitol looked and the prep teams that scrubbed and polished them up. Haymitch described to us the role of mentoring with "Aunt" Johanna adding bits of information along the way. Mr. Mellark talked about the training, the different types of training and weapons. Mrs. Mellark talked about being "The Girl on Fire" the costumes and the interviews and the way sponsors were obtained. My mom talked about the costume she wore, Stormy and Anna's ears perked up at this. Haymitch took on the task of explaining the arena as nobody else acted like they wanted to talk about it. He also spoke at length about his own experience, about a girl named Maysilee Donner, it was obvious he still loved her very much, even after all these years. By the time this information came round to us I was chilled down to the bone, I even think I felt myself starting to shake, I simply had no idea, none of us did, I could see the girls were visibly shaken.

They then explained the Quarter Quell and how it was an attempt by President Snow to destroy Katniss, and stop the budding rebellion in it's tracks.

"I was so self-centered at the time," admitted Mrs. Mellark, "I didn't realize everybody was focused on getting me out of there." She appeared visibly shaken, and paused a moment while her husband comforted her.

"I've had a lot of time to re-consider things," she added, looking at my Uncle she said, "Gale, I know now it wasn't you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

As our parents were describing various details about the games, I could see them become more relaxed as they began to open up little by little. I was also surprised by the amount of detail my mother volunteered, she even added details about my dad when he became her mentor. I sat dumfounded; I had never heard her mention anything like this before. I could also see that my "Aunt" and Mrs. Mellark were also surprised by these revelations. Finally, Mrs. Mellark finished things out by describing life in District 13, her role as the Mockingjay and a little bit about the star team, looking at my mom as she mentioned my father's death. My mother looked at her with sad eyes but didn't cry or anything. She then got up went to my Uncle and took his hand, and pur her head down.

"Gale, I'm so sorry, I'm s, so sorry for blaming you all these years, it's only been recently that I've come into information describing what really went on."

In a soft voice my Uncle replied. "I know Catnip, it was a friend of mine who obtained this information through a "deathbed" confession, the man was dying of cancer, and wanted to clear his conscious I saw to it the information was passed along to you."

Katniss stood there a moment not knowing what to say.

"Are you certain of this?"

He grimaced and lowered his head, "Yes, I'm not at liberty to tell you who he was, I don't think you ever met him anyway, suffice to say he was very close to Coin, if you'd like to see the original transcript I can arrange for it but it would mean coming back to 13."

Slowly shaking her head, Mrs. Mellark just said, "No, I'll take your word for it.' She then reached up and hugged him. "Please forgive me Gale, I-I-just didn't know."

"It's all right Catnip," responded my Uncle, "Coin was an opportunist, she had us all fooled, we've since learned other things as well, but none of it really matters anymore, too many years have gone by, let the dead bury the dead. Coming here I thought to myself this reunion really has been long overdue, Jo was after me several years ago to try and contact you again but I kept putting it off, it finally took our children to knock that "wall" down and make us realize how pig-headed we've been." Then turning to Mr. Mellark he extended his hand.

"Peeta, please accept my hand in apology for all the things I may have said in the past, I see now that you were the right one for Katniss, I held a stupid grudge for too many years, I say, let it all end right here, right now."

Mr. Mellark studied him for a moment then reached over and took his hand, they shook vigorously, then embraced.

"I forgive you Gale," replied Anna's dad. I looked over at her, she was crying Stormy was comforting her, all I could think of was that something good was coming from my efforts. Then Mr. Mellark turned to me and said,

"Thank you Daniel, you've brought healing, you have brought us together, you and Stormy have done something all of have secretly wished for all these years, but have simply been too stubborn to do on our own. Katniss and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts." He then looked over at my mother, "Did you hear that Annie, you've got one incredible son here , he is really a living tribute to his father." I went to my mother and embraced her, both of us cried, as she held me tightly and kissed me on the cheek.

Mrs. Mellark started softly crying, and slowly said " I guess I knew deep down that you really didn't know what that woman was up to, we were outsiders to her, just pawns, she hated me and in her perverted way thought she could win my support by making me think Snow had killed Primm, I just couldn't bring myself to forgive you because I allowed our past relationship to cloud my judgment and in a strange way try and punish you for it." She gently pulled him up and embracing him chokingly said "Yes Gale, I will accept your apology, and please accept mine for being so pigheaded all these years ignoring the truth." With that she and Gale hugged each other tightly Gale softly saying "Yes, Catnip I accept your apology," both now softly crying.

After a few moments, "Uncle" Gale left the room for a minute but came back with a long black case, which I remembered carrying to Haymitch's house. He set it down on the table and unlocked it, looking at Mrs. Mellark he said, "I saved something for you Katniss." She slowly stood up and walked over to look at what was inside her eyes growing larger as she saw what was inside. She carefully lifted out a beautiful black bow, she gasped as she held it out turning over in her hands. "I've kept it for you all these years," he looked at us and continued "this was the special bow BeeTee made for Katniss to compliment her Mockingjay outfit."

"Say hello to it Catnip," she looked at him then back to the bow "hello" she said softly, I couldn't tell if it was doing anything but she held it to her cheek and smiled examining it even closer. Anna got up and approached her mother holding her hands out silently asking for permission to hold the bow; Katniss carefully placed the bow in Anna's hands whereby she carefully pressed the upper limb to her cheek. "It's humming," she said, a surprised look on her face. "It allows you to shoot twice as far" said Gale. Mrs. Mellark then carefully took the bow from Anastasia and softly said "goodnight" "I still remember" she said smiling.

Everybody approached Mrs. Mellark and examined the bow, "thank you Gale for saving it for me I was such a mess at the end this bow was the last thing on my mind. While everybody was admiring the bow, I took the opportunity to head out to the kitchen to see if there were any more of those cheese buns. No sooner than I had rounded the corner an arm reached around my waist and pulled me close to her chest, whereby Anna pressed her lips on mine. We kissed passionately for a moment I then pulled slightly away and asked, "What's this for?" "For my mother and my father" she whispered, "I love you so much Daniel Odair" then resumed her kiss.

We parted and Anna walked back into the living room, I grabbed the last cheese bun and headed back. As I entered the room, Haymitch suddenly spoke up "Girl on fire! Sing for us Katniss!"

She looked at him, a horrified look on her face "No Haymitch! I don't sing anymore, no!" Not taking no for an answer, Haymitch repeated his command, "sing Katniss! Sing for those who died, sing for my Maysilee, sing for Prim!" Katniss slowly straightened and moved to the center of the room, clearing her throat she started low and searching for the words started to sing;

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow a bed of grass

A soft green pillow lay down your head, and close

Your sleepy eyes, and when again they open, the sun

Will rise."

Her voice now stronger moved deeper into the song and picking up the tempo she continued.

Here it's safe, here its warm here the daisies guard you

From every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow

Brings them true, here is the place where I love you."

Everybody was sobbing now, I was so choked up I could barely breath. Anna hugged her mother softly crying as well, Haymitch just stood there his head bowed. Gale and Johanna embraced each other eyes red with tears and Mr. Mellark moved to his wife and embraced her tightly as well.

How could you top something like that?

Haymitch then purposed a toast so glasses and cups were passed around and the last of "Uncle" Gale's wine was poured, even us kids got some. He then raised his glass and proclaimed; "Snow! Here's hoping you're roasting in Hell tonight." Everyone cheered in agreement, then with glasses refilled, he raised a toast to the victors of the Hunger Games and all the dead who came before. It was at this point I saw something I never thought I'd see, my mother actually laughing with a big smile on her face. Others seemed to notice also, my "Aunt" Johanna embraced her laughing and crying at the same time. I then went up to her and began to hug her as well, she continued to smile and laugh I knew that from now on it was going to be all right everything was going to be fine.

Finally, things began to settle down I saw Stormy wink at me both of us realizing "mission accomplished" Anastasia was also smiling at me tears of laughter in her eyes, gradually the party started to break up, Stormy's mom came up to me and grinned, "looks like you're off the hook Daniel, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but please, be more considerate of your mother from now on ok?"

""I promise." She and Gale collected their stuff and with Stormy in tow headed out the door. Haymitch said his goodbyes and promising to meet everybody at the train station tomorrow left as well.

Anna and I helped clean things up and wash the stray cups and plates, pretty soon everybody headed upstairs to bed while I made myself comfortable on the couch. As I lay there thoughts of all that happened this evening swirled in my head, our search for the truth had ended up renewing old bonds and friendships, but most of all renewed hope for my mother, tears started to form in my eyes as I thought about events that led to this.

It seemed like only an hour had passed since I'd fallen asleep but as I started to stir I felt a presence standing over me, I quickly opened my eyes to see Anna standing next to the couch smiling as she watched me sleep. "GAAA!" I realized I only had my underwear on and the blanket must have fallen off me in the night. I reached for it only to have it quickly pulled away, a wad of cloths then hit me in the face "get up, get dressed" she whispered "follow me!" I threw my pants on laced up my boots and followed Anna as we quietly slipped out the door. "Where are we going?" I hissed "You'll see" was all she would say.

We walked out towards the distant woods in the early morning light the day still heavy with mist, the sun was just beginning to rise. We eventually came to the large grey rock Anna had shown me earlier, the rock she said was a special place for her mother and Gale, She unrolled a small blanket she was carrying and we sat down, our backs to the rock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

We sat for a few minutes looking out over a small valley the grey mist slowly dissipating as the sun got higher. "You know Daniel I told you that this used to be my mom and Gale's special place, I'd like it to be ours." With that, she reached over and began to kiss me as she gently caressed my face. We both slid down on the blanket as Anna pulled herself across my chest, we entwined our fingers in each other's hair and passionately kissed as only young lovers can do.

I gently kissed her down the side of her neck as her hands slowly felt their way up under my shirt, I had not realized until this moment just how much I really loved this girl, I guess it just sort of snuck up on me but there it was. We continued to kiss and explore for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes, finally sitting up I started to think about Stormy. "Thinking about Stormy?" she quietly asked, "yeah, how did you know? "heh! A girl just knows these things, besides I've got her covered." "Covered! What do you mean?" "Listen Daniel, I look out for my friends, Stormy is my friend, and she's probably over at his place right now." "His place? What are you talking about?" "

"Travis deLuna" she giggled, "where do you think we've been when you couldn't find us the other day?" She continued with a smile on her face "His name is Travis deLuna, he and his folks came here about three years ago, down from district 7, they run a small lumber and logging operation over on the other side of town where the woods came right up to town. I tell you Daniel, can I pick em or can I pick em!" Anna slid back down and started to lightly tap my nose "were you and Stormy uh! You know uh!" "No!" I quickly replied, "we've kissed a few times but that pretty much all, she and I have been pretty much like a brother and sister, besides I was always afraid of getting on her mothers bad side, you've seen Johanna when she's on the warpath heh! Heh!"

"Well somebody's taught her to kiss! You ought to see them well, maybe you shouldn't!" "Anyway, they'll be at the train station in plenty of time so don't worry," Oh! One more thing, your mom and I have been talking about you Daniel!" "Oh! What about?" "You know your mom's a real cool lady, we sat up most of last night talking about stuff" "what kind of stuff?" "Oh girl stuff, you know! She really likes me Daniel, thinks we look good together." "She does she?"

"Yes, in fact I told her that I loved you." My face was starting to turn red but Anna just smiled. "She told me a few other things but they're between us, now come here you!" With that, we resumed our lovemaking.

Back at the house everybody was getting ready to leave, Anna whispered something to "Aunt" Johanna who smiled and nodded, Anna gave me a wink and headed upstairs to help my mom.

Mrs. Mellark announced that Peeta would join us at the station as well as Haymitch. With that, we rounded up the rest of our gear and moved out towards the station.

As we approached the train station I could see them standing there, heads bowed together holding hands. As I got closer, I thought, "Where's Anna been hiding this guy?" He looked like he spent a lot of time outdoors, well built, a real "hunk" Stormy saw me approaching and backed slightly away a look of apprehension on her face, visibly relieved when I offered my hand with a friendly greeting. Testing our grips as we shook I smiled and introduced myself. "Names Daniel! Yours?"

"Travis! Travis deLuna" "Pleased to meetcha Travis!" He smiled in return and released his grip. "Anna tells me you're from up district 7 way!" "sure am, my folks and I came down here a few years ago, now that things have settled down, and people can move around we came here, heard there was lots of timber and everybody needs lumber."

"Did you know Stormy's mom is from 7?" "Sure did! Johanna Mason! Everybody knows her up there, won the Hunger games years back, my folks went to school with her. They never got reaped but they knew her." At this point, I saw Anna beckoning me from inside the station so I excused myself and went inside. "See, I told you I had it covered," she chuckled. "I guess so," I said as I looked out the door towards the happy couple. I could see Stormy introducing Travis to her parents, a big smile on "Aunt" Johanna's face. I suddenly had a wicked thought; "I hope he realizes that dating a girl whose mother was a victor in the Hunger Games could be extremely dangerous, she just might rip his throat out!"

It wasn't long before the train arrived I was able to grab another long kiss from Anastasia while the grown-ups said their good-bye's and promises of seeing each other again. Mr. Mellark gave us some cheese buns and a nice little cake. He and Gale shook hands goodbye, Mrs. Mellark hugged my mom and my "aunt" again, but just before we started to board the train, she ran over and gave my "uncle" a special hug. Later on, the train Stormy and I were already deep in discussion about our next trip to 12.

Epilog

Well it's been two years since Stormy and I made that fateful trip to 12, a lot of water has passed under the bridge. We're sitting on the beach near my home enjoying a warm campfire, a clambake, and watching the stars. Anna's on my right, arm around my waist head on my shoulder deep in love. Stormy's on my left sharing a kiss with Travis. I'm thinking of my mom and the incredible recovery she's making. She and Katniss have formed a special bond, a bond that comes from shared loss. For one the loss of a husband, the other a sister. She's smiling and laughing more now and finally getting out more, heck! She even taught Anna to swim. I smile to myself as I think of the demons she's finally putting to rest, the ones that have haunted her dreams for years.

As for Travis and Johanna? Hah! She practically adopted him. Maybe it was from that ax-throwing contest they had last year. Anyway, that's a story for another time; right now, it's our time!

A time when four young people can look forward to bright futures and three proud mothers don't

have to fear for their children anymore.

The End


End file.
